Bad Memory
by VioletX10
Summary: AU "You remember me now, Roxas?" Naminé's eyes lit up and Sora could feel his insides turning.   "Who's Roxas?"  Her face fell.  Rated T for swearing in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Bad Memory:**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simples._

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Keep running…Exhale…_

Scream.

_No! _

Sora skidded to a halt, running back to where he came from, alerted by the sudden scream.

_Inhale…Exhale…Kairi…Inhale…_

"Don't you _dare_ take her!" Sora yelled at the black shadows crawling on the floor. He summoned his keyblade, pointing it at them threateningly but there was too many.

He slowly backed away as they closed in on him but he never lost grip on the handle.

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…Don't panic…_

He swung his blade once, killing one shadow but the rest leapt on him and started tearing his clothes.

He waved his keyblade frantically in the air, taking out a few more Heartless but too many kept appearing.

He was choking, eyes closed.

"Kairi!" he managed to let out.

_Inhale…_

Then every shadow disappeared and he was back in the hospital.

Sora blinked once, looking at his surroundings. What the…?

"Sora, you're awake!" someone cried with joy beside him. Sora's face split into two as he grinned his widest grin.

The redhead flung her arms around his torso, sobbing quietly. The machine that monitored his heart rate increased speed slightly but he was glad she didn't notice. That would be embarrassing…

"Kairi, what happened?" he asked, scratching the back of his head, clueless, and trying to hide the pink tint on his cheeks.

"Sora, you were—"

_Exhale…_

He managed to get every shadow off of him, his blue eyes now flaming as he charged towards the sound of the screaming, keyblade ready to hit anything that comes in his way.

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…_

Silence.

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Wha?_

Sora skidded to a halt again, listening to the eerie silence that covered the island. The wind wasn't blowing and the sea wasn't moving. Everything was completely still.

He walked over to the paopu tree, the place where he and his friends sat and talked about random things for hours on end, an placed his hand on the surprisingly smooth bark.

"Kairi…?" he whispered, barely audible. There was no air to carry it across.

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

Then he saw an object moving in the distance.

The outline was humanly enough so the first thing that came into mind was:

"Kairi!" Sora yelled and sprinted over to where the figure stood still.

Sora banished his keyblade, not seeing any more monsters lurking and focused his vision onto what he thought was Kairi.

"Kairi…I'm so glad you're safe!" Sora panted as he reached her.

'Kairi' said nothing. She just stood still.

_Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale, Inhale Exhale, Inhale_

"Kairi! You OK?"

"W-Who's K-Kairi?" she said, and Sora could see that her whole body was shaking. She nervously stepped into the lighter darkness (as it was very dark in the islands) and Sora stepped away from her.

Not Kairi.

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…_

"Who are you and what have you done to Kairi?" Sora demanded, summoning his keyblade once more.

The person gasped and burst into tears. "I-I-I'm Naminé, Roxas!" she stammered. "WHO THE HELL IS KAIRI?"

_Exhale…_

"WHO THE HELL IS NAMINÉ_, _SORA?" Kairi screamed at his face, tears running down her slightly flushed cheeks. The monitor was still beeping. "You were screaming her name in you sleep and I didn't know what to do e-except be _jealous_!"

Soar blinked once and chuckled childishly. "You? _Jealous_?" he laughed. "And who's Naminé? Your friend or something?" He stopped laughing when he saw Kairi was dead serious. "You're serious…"

"Of course I'm serious, sleepy head!" Kairi snapped, pouting a little. "I just want to know who Naminé is, that's all."

"I don't know her myself," Sora admitted, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch. "Uh…so would you mind telling me why I'm in a hospital?"

Kairi sighed. "Well, Riku brought you here, actually, so I don't know the full story. It's best to fetch the doctor first. Stay here." She got up and went to get the doctor.

_Inhale…_

"You don't remember me, do you?" the girl asked, irritated. She was blond, pale-skinned and blue-eyed like the ocean and the sky.

Sora shook his head, dumbfounded.

"And here I was thinking that you and I could finally be together," she sighed, shaking her head, sending her blond locks flying. "You can go back to whoever this Kairi girl is. I hope you have a great life with her." She turned to walk away, her white dress the only thing he could make out in her silhouette.

"Wait, Naminé!"

_Exhale…_

"You see? You said her name again! Tell me who she is already!" Kairi tapped her foot impatiently on the white marble floor. The doctor was next to her, grim looking as ever.

"Let me handle it from here, Miss Kairi," he said and went to tamper with the monitor.

"Kairi, I have no idea who Naminé is! In my dreams she calls me Roxas and stuff and then she turns and leaves and then I talk but it's not me talking!" Sora explained, using his hands to add in drama. "She's just someone from my imagination, I guess. I mean, someone as freaky as her shouldn't be able to exist in the real world."

"Miss Kairi, I'm afraid visiting hours are over. You can visit him again tomorrow," the doctor informed the redhead and she stormed off almost immediately.

Sora sighed and covered his face with his hands as he leaned against the bed. "Doctor, why am I here?"

"It seems you are well acquainted with Naminé," he said, ignoring his question. He took the seat Kairi had taken hours before. "Tell me. How have you come to know each other?"

_Inhale, Inhale, Inhale, Inhale_

"You remember me now, Roxas?" Naminé's eyes lit up and Sora could feel his insides turning.

"Who's Roxas?"

Her face fell.

_Exhale, Exhale, Exhale, Exhale_

"She's just someone from my dreams. Why, do you know her or something?" Sora nonchalantly shrugged and yawned, his heart rate slowing down at a comfortable pace. Soon enough, he was in deep slumber.

Dr. Vexen removed the sedative from the boy's arm and hid it in his lab coat.

"You will not see Roxas ever again, Naminé. You stay where you are forever."

And he walked out.

Something in Sora's mind stirred and a tear rolled down his cheek.

That tear was most definitely not his.

* * *

GIVE ME COOKIES OR DIE!

:) Who thinks the prologue is confusing?


	2. Chapter One

**Bad Memory:**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simples._

**Chapter One**

_

* * *

__Where are you?_

Sora didn't see the blond girl in the white dress ever again.

He searched, but never found. Who was she anyway? Her name's Naminé but she's just a figment of his imagination. Kairi did say he had a big one, dreaming all the time and all.

But…why did she keep on calling him Roxas? He didn't know anyone named Roxas!

_I'm right here…_

"GAH!" Sora back flipped away from the sudden appearance of the girl, his keyblade at hand. "Why the hell are you stalking me?"

"I just realized I'm in your head, silly," Naminé replied matter-of-factly. She looked around for a brief second before turning her attention back to him. "Now kill yourself so I can get out of here."

Sora was speechless. "Wha? Kill myself? You think I'm some kind of idiot?"

"Yes. You're not Roxas so I need to find him," she said monotonously. "Now use the keyblade and kill yourself. It will release my heart instead of yours. It won't make _you_ die, I promise." She put a hand to where her heart was.

Somehow, it sounded false.

"No way! I have to find Kairi!" Sora shouted and attempted to pass her by forcefully but she stopped him from going any further.

"If you don't kill yourself, I'll have no choice but to possess you," she hissed, eyes slowly turning a silvery color. "Your mind thinks of nothing but yourself and a redhead making out in some odd room. Ugh…" She shuddered at the thought. "And the cookies! _God_, how much do you eat?"

Sora rubbed his belly, tapping it twice and licking his lips spontaneously. "Well…"

"You know what? Don't answer. Just kill yourself," Naminé interrupted him, becoming impatient.

Sora refused again, shaking his head vigorously.

"At least help me find Roxas," Naminé resorted to begging.

"But I don't know who Ro—"

_Sora, wake up!_

His eyes were blinded by the surprising white light as he opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred but he could make out red hair and blue-violet eyes. "Huh? Kairi?" he yawned.

"It seems you have a new name every time I come," Kairi huffed and went to sit down beside his now awake form. "Yesterday it was Naminé, now it's Roxas. Tell me you aren't gay."

Sora rolled his eyes and his surroundings were clear to him now. He was still in the damned hospital but at least Kairi was here to save him from boredom. "I'm not gay, Kai. Otherwise, I'd be fawning over Riku like the rest of the fan girls."

Kairi breathed a sigh of…relief? "Thank Jesus!"

"Do not use the lord's name in vain, Kai. What do they teach you?" Sora jokingly cut her off.

"…Whatever…" was Kairi's only reply.

The door creaked open. "Ah, Sora, you are awake," Vexen waltzed into the room with stethoscopes and a clipboard, eyeing the brunette intensely. He turned to Kairi after another moment of staring and told her to give him a minute to check him over. She left the room obediently, leaving the doctor and his patient to have a brief conversation.

Vexen walked over to the monitor to tamper with it again as he did the last time. "So… Sora. What did you dream of recently?" he asked him, his voice on the edge of becoming monotonous.

Sora fidgeted, uncomfortable of the doctor's presence. "Well…there was this girl named Naminé and I thought she was Kairi at first but it turned out she wasn't." Sora paused, recollecting memories of his dream. "She's looking for someone, I guess. A guy named Ro— VEXEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

It wasn't his smooth masculine voice that was speaking. It was a girl's voice shouting at the doctor.

Vexen smirked as he looked into the boy's eyes, seeing traces of sky and ocean blue mixed with cobalt. "Why, hello there, Naminé! Having a fun time in his mind? Roxas is fine, if I do say so myself. He's in perfect condition!" Vexen laughed his crazy turkey laugh and Sora's left eye twitched.

"VEXEN!"

"What the HELL is going on?" Kairi burst in, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and curiosity. "I heard shouting and stuff and I want to find out!"

Vexen blinked.

Kairi blinked.

Sora's left eye kept twitching.

"It seems that Sora is able to check out this afternoon. He is in a perfectly normal condition and it would do him good to breathe in fresh air after being in a hospital for a week," said Vexen and he swiftly exited the room, leaving the redhead and the brunette alone.

"Yay, Sora! We can go play with Riku on the beach!" Kairi squealed and rushed to hug him.

"So _you're _Kairi," Sora whispered and hugged her back.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Kairi!" she cried, leaning back to take a good look at him. "Sora, what happened to you?"

He blinked once and shivered.

He opened them again. "Oh, hey, Kairi. Why are you…?" he blushed, realizing their rather _suggestive_ position. "Uh…erm…uh…"

Kairi grinned, knowing Sora was back to his usual self and pecked him on the cheek. This made his face redder than Kairi's hair. "Come on, Sora. Let's play with Riku on the beach."

* * *

"I see you're back again," said Riku when Kairi and Sora approached him on the golden sands of Destiny Island. "Glad to see you've recovered."

"Recovered from what?" Sora was breathless, hands on his knees from running after being on a bed for so long.

"You were in a crash but you didn't break any bones. You ended up unconscious instead," Riku explained to him and put his hands in his pockets, staring off into the distance as the sun rose its highest point in the sky. "The other people were killed instantly, though."

Kairi gasped and nudged Sora. "Did you hear that? You're so lucky, Sora!"

Sora completely ignored her, now interested in what Riku said. "What? Who were they? When was this?"

"This isn't 20 Questions, Sora," said Riku, his silver hair shining in the sunlight. His blue-green eyes burned.

"Riku!" Sora whined like a child begging for a toy. "Come on, tell us! Kairi's dying to know too!"

Kairi nodded, agreeing with the spiky brunette. "Yeah, Riku. It's not that hard to tell us."

Riku sighed, giving in. They sat on the paopu tree together…well, Kairi and Sora did. Riku was just standing up with his arms folded, leaning back against the trunk.

"Two weeks ago, you and I planned to go on a road trip to Radiant Garden to meet up with Leon and the others. I think it was last week Saturday that we actually set off but two hours after we left Destiny City, a black portal blocked our way and since I was driving I had to swerve to go past it.

"Then…some _girl_ in a white dress and a boy in some weird clothes came out and we crashed into them. I saw the girl push the boy back into the portal so I don't know for sure if he's actually dead but we _did_ hit the girl and she died instantly." Riku sighed and straightened his back, shifting his position so he could look at both of his friends in the eye.

"It was strange, though. You were still conscious when she came out but you blacked out when she died. Her body disappeared the _second_ you blacked out. Don't you think that's strange?"

Kairi was speechless, glancing at Sora out of the corner of her eye and then looking forward into the distance like Riku.

"Yeah…that's strange…"

* * *

Xemnas' boots made a loud sound on the marble floors as he made his way into the Meeting Room. He had with him a boy dressed in the trademark Organization hoodie with a XIII embroidered in silver on the back. He pushed the double doors open roughly, entering a large room with a long table and thirteen chairs lined up alongside it.

The eleven other people in the room stared at the boy beside him, scrutinizing him.

"Superior, who is this boy?" a blue-haired member pointed to the newcomer. He had a scar on his nose in the shape of an _X_ and golden eyes shining with malice. He was on the seventh chair to the right of the first chair at the end of the table in front of them next to a spiky redhead with green eyes and a silver-blue haired kid with turquoise eyes.

Xemnas looked around the room, addressing each and every member before speaking.

"This is Roxas, the Organization's Number XIII."

* * *

GIVE ME COOKIES OR DIE!

no seriously...the story even confuzzles ME! im writing this as i go along so I dont really have anything _special_ in mind. ideas, anyone?  
eh...at least _I'm_ having fun. I mean, who wouldn't have fun messing with people's minds? this story _is_ confusing, is it not?

The next update is on Wednesday btw, if there are people reading this.


	3. Chapter Two

**Bad Memory**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simples._

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

_Before everything happened…_

"Naminé, wait up!" Roxas called the young girl who was running a great distance in front of him. They were finally out of Castle Oblivion, their prison for a very long time.

"Hurry up, Roxas! They're going to catch us if you don't!" Naminé called back from a long way away. She had stopped for a moment to let her friend catch up to her.

The atmosphere was eerily silent; the snow was crunching beneath their feet as they now ran side by side into the wilderness. They weren't prisoners anymore. They were _free_.

You see, in this world, two groups exist. The Organization…and The People Against The Organization. For years they have been fighting each other, the Organization losing more and more members whilst the Against Team was gaining more. Both teams were at war for the same reason.

Both teams want world domination.

Currently, The Organization was ruling the world in which they all live in but their rules were cruel, their laws unfair. That was how the Against Team was formed.

And in the middle of this war sat Romeo and Juliet…a.k.a. Roxas and Naminé.

Roxas was part of the Against Team, siding with Leon and the others, trying to break the war. He was a Keyblade Wielder so he was higher ranked than most members in the team. He was also the most respected and the most distinguishable with his messy blond spikes and cerulean blue eyes. Leon had to come up with different disguises for him every time he was sent for a spy mission and needed to be unrecognized by the enemy.

Naminé, on the other hand, was the Organization's Witch, the mastermind behind everything…but she was blackmailed to do so. They had her father behind bars and they threatened to kill him if she didn't do as planned. Unlike Roxas, she was more or less invisible. With her plain white dress and her dull yellow hair, she could walk through the halls of Never Was unseen if she wanted to. Xemnas kept her as a pet, even patting her head whenever she does something right, like a dog. In fact, he was the one who came up with the name of Witch for her.

So it was during a spy mission that Roxas spotted a girl his age walking through the halls of Never Was…almost unseen. He had to do a double take to see if what he was seeing was true.

And it was.

So when Naminé locked eyes with him…

You could guess what happened next.

It was a good thing she had a sore throat that day because otherwise she would've screamed her head off and got themselves caught. Roxas quickly sprinted behind her and covered her mouth just in case she did something irrational.

He slowly dragged her into the shadows, where he reassured her that he wasn't going to harm her. He thought he was doing well because the girl had silenced so he took his hand from her mouth.

And she kicked him where it hurt most.

And _then _that was when they fell in love.

But Number XII had seen their little moment and reported to the Superior, who was angered that Naminé had met someone from the Against Team. He imprisoned them and took everything into his own hands.

He became the new mastermind while Naminé and Roxas were shipped away to Castle Oblivion, their eternal prison.

That is, until they escaped.

"Come on, Roxas, we're nearly out of the border!" Naminé told him as she ran in front of him, not even breaking a sweat.

"Why…can't you…just open…a portal?" Roxas panted, putting more energy into his running to catch up to her. Who would've thought that _he_ was the one getting tired and _she_ wasn't even slowing down? _It must be the weather…_

"That's a great idea, Roxas!" Naminé flashed him a smile, stopping abruptly. She extended her right arm in front of her and pushed her palm forwards, creating a black, swirling portal of darkness. She grabbed Roxas by the wrist and dragged both of them into It, disappearing into its depths.

* * *

The portal opened in Traverse Town. There was no problem except they had opened the portal in the middle of a busy road.

Naminé spotted a silver Ferrari coming straight at them. She gasped and instinctively pushed Roxas back into the portal but there was no time for her to go back with him as it closed immediately.

"Whoa, Riku, there's a girl!" a boy yelled at the driver. The car swerved to the left to avoid hitting her but it was too late.

Naminé had to think fast, otherwise she was gone for good and she needed to get Roxas.

So she transferred her heart into someone else's body, hoping she wouldn't have to stay there long.

But when she opened her eyes again, her vision was filled with Maryland cookies.

* * *

_The Present..._

"Superior, where did you find this boy?" Marluxia pointed his pink scythe at Roxas, who flinched automatically. Number XI had pink valentine hair and eyes as blue as cornflowers. If it wasn't for his velvety masculine voice, he would've been mistaken as a female.

"This boy is Roxas from the Against Team, do you not remember?" Xemnas replied, amber eyes narrowing at all of them. "He is the one who caused our lovely Witch to be imprisoned for falling into his unlawful seduction."

The eleven other members all nodded at the memory, glaring at the boy with menace.

"Yeah! Now I don't have anyone to duet with!" Number IX exclaimed but was suddenly silenced by the redhead with green eyes.

"Hey! You're not the only one who liked Nami!" he said and punched him on the arm. Roxas observed their mini fight with amusement but it only lasted for a moment.

"I demand silence from both of you, Number VIII and IX!" Xemnas interrupted and sent them both death glares. He breathed in to calm his anger, closing his eyes as he did so. When he opened them again, he pushed Roxas forward and he stumbled in front of an empty chair. "That will be your chair; XIII and you will never leave that chair unless I tell you to. Otherwise, I will have Xaldin to lead you into the torture chambers."

"Yeah, got it memorized?" VIII chimed in, using his catchphrase.

Roxas gulped but nodded. Xemnas seemed satisfied with that so he made his way over to the tallest chair at the back, facing everyone. "Since introductions are over, I want to hear reports."

VII's hand immediately shot up. "Number IV has confirmed that the Witch is inside a boy's body in Destiny City Hospital. She demands to know Roxas' condition although IV has already stated it."

Xemnas rubbed his chin in thought. "Send her a picture of her dead father. I'm sure that will silence her."

VII nodded. "As you wish."

Then another hand shot up. Xemnas raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Zexion?"

The boy beside VII lowered his hand as he began to speak. "The Never Was Library has closed down and the staff and I request it to be reopened."

"I will see to it that it will," Xemnas stifled a yawn. "Next."

Zexion sighed. _He'll never do it._

"When is the Witch coming back?" Number XII inquired from beside Roxas. It seemed she was the only female who sat with them but wasn't treated differently.

"The Witch will never come back, Larxene, I assure you," Xemnas nodded at her and she grinned devilishly. IX and VIII groaned.

"But, _Xemmy_," IX whined. "Who will I duet with?"

Xemnas cringed at his 'nickname'. "It is 'Superior' to you, Demyx, not _Xemmy_," he replied. "And I have not a care in the world about your silly duets. Find someone else."

Demyx pouted but sat back, giving in.

"Anyone else?" Xemnas asked, looking at the other members who had stayed silent throughout the whole meeting. "Roxas? Do you have anything to say?"

Roxas froze and spoke the first thing that came into his head.

"You're all bastards…and a bitch added in."

VII rose from his seat brusquely, knocking the chair backwards. He sought for Xemnas' permission to pummel him but he only shook his head. "But, Superior—"

"Sit down, Saïx. There is no need," Xemnas exhaled and Saïx obediently sat back down, glaring at the blond kid all the while. Xemnas turned his attention to the newcomer and he spoke with a warning edge. "You watch your mouth, XIII, or else everything you cherish will disappear before your very eyes."

This time, VIII didn't have the heart to say 'Got it memorized?'.

* * *

i'm so sorry for the extremely late update! i won't even bother saying it's because of school because that's the universal excuse but i CAN promise that it will be every SUNDAY that i will be uploading. Sunday has now become my Update Day so look forward to sundays! jokes...

I hope this chapter will explain a few things (i doubt it. i bet it will only make you even more confused.) Leave a review if you can.

Does anyone think that I made Xemnas a little too OOC? and Namine too? hmmmm...

Anyways, Happy January 9 2011! It's not a special day but everyday should be special!


	4. Chapter Three

**Bad Memory**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simples._

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

_Inside Sora's head…_

"For the last time, Naminé, I'm not going to kill myself!" Sora refrained from tearing his precious spikes out. The blond girl sat beside him on a bench facing the sunset in Twilight Town. "Look. You," he pointed to his head with his left index finger, "are in here. You," he made a gesture with his hands like a rainbow, "are a dream. You aren't real!"

Naminé sighed. "Look," she imitated him, "I can assure you that I _am_ real and I already told you how I got here inside your…your _head_!" she paused to take a deep breath. "Sora, I give up. I'm not going to see Roxas ever again. It's my fault I ended up here!" Naminé took off as fast as the speed of light, leaving Sora in a daze as he stared after her.

He glanced at the empty seat beside him and changed the scenery to the dark Hollow Bastion. "She's only a dream, Sora," he told himself. "And you've already got Kairi."

* * *

_Inside Riku's house…_

Kairi knocked on Riku's front door rapidly. After their talk about what had happened to make Sora end up in hospital, Sora had just suddenly excused himself from the group and said he was headed for home. That made her suspicious of him and she decided to talk to his best friend about it.

The door clicked open and Kairi felt so small in the presence of General Sephiroth. His blue-green eyes narrowed at the redhead and Kairi nervously raised her left hand to say hello. Sephiroth scrutinized her thoroughly for a brief second before opening the door wider to let her in. She staggered inside, hurrying to get upstairs.

Riku's house was massive – probably described as a mansion…but bigger. General Sephiroth earned a lot of money even when he isn't doing business abroad and plus, the triplets were major business icons in different places of the world. It seemed Riku was the unlucky one of the family, only being a cashier in the PRIMARK down the road of Sora's house. That was actually how she met him actually. Sora and her went shopping (after one of Sora's whining fits) and Sora decided to wait in the Pay Here section whilst Kairi did her shopping and Riku just happened to be on his break.

They chatted and Sora introduced him to Kairi and they were inseparable ever since.

_Knock, Knock._ "Riku! Open up!" Kairi hissed close to the door so only Riku would hear.

_Groan._ "Go away, Kairi! It's the morning!"

Kairi stared out the window and saw that it was well past noon with the sun nearly setting in the distance. Then she stared at the door and smirked.

Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth to speak. "Son—"

"I'm coming, dad!" she heard a strangled cry and chuckled. "Wait, don't enter! I'm not decent!"

Eventually, Riku opened the door and had the urge to slap the smug face of the redhead in front of him. He sighed and, like his father, he widened the door to let her in.

"I'm not decent!" Kairi mimicked Riku's high-pitched voice and threw herself onto his bed, immediately relaxing.

"What do you want?" Riku snapped, sitting on the chair nearest to his Luvaglio million-dollar laptop.

"I'm just worried for Sora," Kairi stated bluntly, looking down as her face reddened a little.

"Why would you be worried about him? I mean, he's _Sora_. You shouldn't worry because he's practically worry-free," Riku replied with the same level of bluntness. "I know you like him and all but you shouldn't worry."

"Who says I l-like him?" Kairi stammered, flushing a deep shade of scarlet.

Riku took out a compact mirror from his pyjama pocket and shoved it in her face. "Look at yourself, Kai. You're blushing like mad."

"It's 'cause it's hot in here, dimwit," Kairi lied through her teeth.

He chuckled, disbelieving her. "This room is air-conditioned, Kai. Unless you mean something else…" he winked at her and Kairi made a face.

"Ew, Riku! If I dated you, you would make me feel lesbian!"

Riku feigned hurt. "I take that as a stab to my masculinity."

"You should, Riku, you should. Look at yourself in that mirror you carry around everywhere. You'll see."

* * *

"Roxas, my man," Axel lazily put an arm around the spiky-haired blond as they walked down the hallway of Never Was – the same hallway Roxas had met Naminé.

Roxas shrugged his arm off, grumpily walking ahead of him. Axel followed in pursuit.

"Hey, man, no need to get angry just because you visited the wash room," Axel joked. (A/N: by wash room, he means like 'brain wash room'. It's just a cheesy pun.)

"Could you leave me alone, please?" Roxas glared at the green-eyed redhead furiously before scurrying away. Axel's shoulders slumped.

"Man, I know everyone hates the wash room but…this guy's definitely on PMS."

* * *

_In Never Was Prisons…_

"Eat this," Xion hissed at the black-haired boy, pushing the tray of mushy food towards him.

The boy looked at her, his amber eyes piercing through her soul. They were filled with malice. "Why give me food when you don't give that guy over there nothing?" he pointed to the spiky blond man in the cell opposite him. He was the last one to get food but he also noticed that the first guy who was supposed to get food also got nothing.

Xion clicked her tongue, her ocean blue eyes shining. "You want food or not?"

"Don't speak like that, _maid_! I am the heir of Darkness. I am widely respected," he barked, throwing the mushy food at her face.

Xion spluttered the potato out of her mouth, gasping at the boy's sudden actions. "Well, in 'ere you aren't respected. We're holding you for ransom to get Darkness on our side to fight off guys like _him_." She pointed to the blond man mentioned earlier. "Stay quiet and maybe we'll let you go earlier." She left without wiping her face.

That boy's name is Vanitas. He is what we call Darkness.

Darkness is another group of people but there are only very few of them left in the world but they make thousands of monsters called Unversed for their army and they are usually quite powerful.

"Son of Darkness, huh?" he heard someone say. Vanitas noticed that the blond man was staring intently at him.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he retorted, his tongue sharp.

The man shook his head, still staring at him. "I don't. But," he paused, hesitating, "I think you should join the Against Team rather than The Organization."

"Tch. Really? Why?" Vanitas replied with mild sarcasm. "_I_ think we shouldn't join _anyone_. We're Darkness. Anything is everything for us."

"Hn," the man nodded, taking his eyes off his amber ones. "Even though that _ says I'm on the Against Team, I'm not. I just have friends there."

Vanitas hesitated to continue the conversation but he was curious. If this man wasn't in the Against Team and he was in The Organization's prison, what did that make him? "What are you, then?"

"I'm just a normal guy who was separated from his family by The Organization," he nonchalantly answered. It seemed he wasn't one to talk much.

"Normal? I don't think anyone is normal in this world."

The man stayed silent for a while, contemplating whether what was on his head was what he should say next.

"My daughter isn't normal…but I sure as hell am."

Then:

"Cloud. You?"

Vanitas grinned devilishly.

"Vanitas, my friend. It's Vanitas."

* * *

wellllll...it was so hard for me to pin this up in time for sunday. seriously. it's hard for me to keep promises. seriously.

well, we meet three new characters that are necessary for the plot. Xion, Cloud, and Vanitas. Will Namine get out of Sora? Will Sora do whatever he wants? Will Kairi and Riku find out what's wrong with Sora? Will Roxas bleh bleh bleh? And stuff with Xion Cloud Vanitas? im tired. forgive me.

review, peoplz!


	5. Chapter Four

**Bad Memory**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simples._

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Sora woke up that day feeling the absence of Naminé's presence. He searched his mind for a blond girl but he found none. _Where could she be?_ He thought maybe if he went back to sleep he might catch a glimpse of her again. After all, she was only a dream. His dream girl, maybe?

_Nah. I've got Kairi_, Sora shook his head and closed his eyes as he went back to sleep.

He had forgotten Kairi was coming over today.

* * *

_Right_. _It's either this skanky dress or these clothes that make me look like a butch. Sigh._

Kairi's wardrobe was immense to say the least. Colorful clothes were pushed to the left whilst the normal black and white clothes were pushed to the right. In the middle of the room were her shoes that varied from stilettos to sneakers and platform shoes. She swore she never bought those flip flops, though.

"OK…" she mumbled, searching for clothes again, diving into the sea of colors. "Let's see…"

She took out a pink and black stripy T-shirt and black jeans. It fitted her perfectly and it screamed 'CASUAL' not 'DESPERATE'. She nodded at the mirror once she tried it on and wore massive purple Converse.

Kairi Cyan (pronounced SEE-an) was ready.

And she was going to steal Sora Skye's heart.

* * *

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

He should seriously change his bell. It was getting on his nerves.

Sora groggily walked over to the door, answering after yawning.

"Sora?"

He froze. _Shit. Kairi's here._

"Just a second, Kai!" he yelped, now wide awake, and sprinted up the stairs, showering with a record of two minutes and getting dressed in three. Pretty impressive if he does say so himself. He climbed back down the stairs with haste and swung the door wide open, startling the redhead. Sora sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and apologized.

"It's alright, Sor," Kairi reassured him, flashing him a smile that sent Sora's cheeks flaming. He stepped back in a daze, allowing Kairi to sit down on the leather couch in front of the television.

_Geez, she's fucking gorgeous._

"Uh, so, Kai…" Sora began, stammering. Kairi glanced at him, one eyebrow raised. _Yes, Sora?_ "W-Would you, uh, like some-some…some, uh…"

"Something? Why, yes, I would," Kairi giggled, taking it as a joke. Sora sighed in relief. "I'm kidding, Sora. Yeah, get some pizza and Coke. I heard there was a movie on BBC One this morning and I heard it was good."

Sora could feel his muscles loosening as he dashed towards the kitchen and made popcorn and got out the Coke. He could feel it. Today was the day.

He was whistling happily as he waited for the popcorn to be finished popping when he felt something stabbing his head.

"Argh!" he groaned as he collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head. _No no no!_

_You're going to kill yourself. _

Those words were laid out in double vision in front of his very eyes.

"Get out of my…_head, bitch_!" Sora shouted through gritted teeth. The pain was increasing; he could feel a wet substance trickling down from his messy array of spikes. His first thought was blood.

"Hey, are you—oh, my God! Sora, are you alright? Sora? Come on, say something!" he could hear Kairi's voice but it seemed muted. He longed to reply but his vocal chords have snapped. Kairi's breathing was ragged over his ear. "Holy shit, you're _bleeding!_" So it was blood…

After a few more seconds he heard faint dialing of numbers. His vision…it was almost turning black.

"Sora, hold on…they're coming. _Shit_, what happened?" Kairi was sobbing now; he could feel her tears on his cheeks as he listened to her in silence, unmoving.

"I thought today was going to be a good day…honestly, I did," she kept on crying, more and more tears running down and touching him. "I thought today was going to be the day when you finally—"

—_Kill yourself._

"—Ask me out, you know? I guess luck isn't working with me today…"

_You know you want to, _Sora-bear.

_**No! NEVER! Get out of my head!**_

_I can never get out, Sora. Well, unless you kill yourself._

_**NO! No, no, no, no, no!**_

_Then you'll stay like this forever. Deal?_

_**NEVER, BITCH!**_

_I'm taking that as a yes…_

"FINE! FINE, I'LL KILL MYSELF FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Sora screamed, finally finding his voice.

And just like that, the pain disappeared.

And the ambulance came.

And Kairi turned them away.

And Sora was crying.

And Kairi was crying with him, confused on what was happening.

And she asked him.

And he said, "No. Leave me alone."

And she did. She left immediately.

And Sora was left alone with a knife in his hand.

And Naminé felt his sadness and she felt guilty.

But she did what had to be done and that was all that mattered.

Right?

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I feel as if there's something I should remember…more like some_one_. OK, scratch that. I was walking down the Never Was hallway and then something just sparked. I don't know what, though. That's what I'm trying to figure out. But Number VIII interrupted me and I lost my train of thought. _

_But I did know that whoever I am forgetting is someone…or was someone important. I feel guilty about forgetting them but it's not entirely my fault, though. I mean, if he or she or it were really that important, maybe I'll regain my memory of them back and everything will be alright. But what I'm now focused on is working for The Organization. Our leader, Xemnas a.k.a. Superior, wants world domination and we are fighting the Against Team. I'm supposed to be on a mission tomorrow to infiltrate their headquarters. Number VIII, Axel, says it's going to be fun. _

_Roxas_

* * *

Riku's phone rang, making the silver-haired man jump up in surprise. He glared at it for a while before picking it up, and the irritation in his voice was obvious.

"Riku?" It was Kairi.

"What the hell do you want, Kairi? I'm busy," Riku pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Riku. Riku, listen to me," Kairi paused, and it took a while for her to recover.

"Hurry up, Kai," Riku was impatient but he could sense the panic in her voice. He was worried but he didn't want to show it. "Kai, just tell me what's wrong."

"Riku…Riku, Sora's going to kill himself."

* * *

"So…is there a Mrs. Strife?"

Vanitas was completely and utterly bored. Anyone could tell that he was. His chin was cupped by his left hand and he sat facing Cloud cross-legged and _bored_.

Cloud sensed this. "Yes but…I don't know where she is or if she's even alive."

Silence. Yawn.

"Tell me more about your daughter."

Cloud smiled a little. "She's about your age, really and she's what most people would call beautiful. I can almost imagine your face once you see her. I bet my money and I've got 1,000,000 Munny in my bank."

Vanitas rolled his eyes in boredom. "Whatever. It's not like I'll fall for a Witch."

The metal door creaked open and in stepped Xion in her lovely *cough* hideous *cough* maid uniform. It was clean now with no potato stains on it and Vanitas noticed she had put on make-up. _Hag_.

"Eat," she pushed the tray of food into his cell but Vanitas didn't look up or touch the food. Xion was impatient. "_Eat_. We don't want you starving before Master Xehanort arrives."

So that was it.

Vanitas emitted a low growl. "Give the food to Cloudy there. I'm not hungry."

Xion couldn't take it anymore. "I said _EAT_, dammit!" she opened the cell door and shoved the food in his face as he had done to her two days ago. "Eat this fucking shit!"

He hit her.

And she lay still, unconscious.

"Thanks for the exit, _maid_," Vanitas sneered as he got up and casually opened the metal door to his freedom.

Cloud stopped him in time. "Wait, Vanitas!"

"Yeah?" Vanitas, with boredom, glanced back at him. "Whaddya want with me? I haven't got keys." He showed him his pockets to prove his point.

Cloud shook his head. "Will you find my daughter for me and tell me she's safe? She's got blond hair just past her shoulders and blue eyes like mine. She likes wearing white and she's really pale in—"

"Shut it. No, I won't find her for you. I've got better things to do," Vanitas snorted and took a step forward.

"Please, Vanitas! She's really pale in complexion and she's really easy to miss but I just want to know she's safe," Cloud begged. He rarely begged.

Vanitas sighed. "OK, then. What's her name?" He hated keeping promises to people. Absolutely hated promises. He never kept them anyway. But something with the way that this guy was asking him just made him accept. Cloud was truly desperate.

"Thanks, Vanitas," Cloud breathed a sigh. Relieved.

"I said, what's her fucking name?"

Cloud hesitated but gave in.

"Naminé."

Vanitas smirked. He was liking the sound of this girl.

* * *

well, this is a little early but I've got a massive pile of homework to do tomorrow so i had to do this earlier. Tell me if it's going to quick and I'll edit this chapter. It's 23:47 and I'm feeling really tired right now so it's not up to my standard. Thank you to my reviewers, they really do make authors feel all fuzzy inside. I hope you like this chapter. Please try to understand it! I'm trying my best NOT to make it confusing DX.

Review...zzz...*snore*...review...zzz...*snore*...please...


	6. Chapter Five

**Bad Memory**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simples._

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**_I…I don't want to do this…please…_

The sharp, pointed blade touched his heart as his hand shook and his tears fell. He didn't want to do this to himself. What of Kairi?

But he needed to get Naminé out of his mind. He _needed_ to. It would drive him insane if he didn't.

_Kairi…please forgive me…_

Sora closed his eyes. Tight. He held the grip of the knife steadily now; no more hesitations.

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…_

"Sora, NO!" Kairi and RIku burst in.

_It's too late. I'm sorry._

And the knife pierced through him, red sticky blood trickling down the blade and dripping onto the floor. The pained expression on Sora's face would haunt their lives forever. His blue eyes were wide open and his lips parted like an open gate.

Kairi ran to catch him from falling but he disappeared. Just like that. Poof! Done! Goodbye! The only remains of the brunette were the fresh blood rivulets on the floor. She brusquely turned towards Riku who stood there, disbelieving everything that just happened.

"Riku…he's….he's _gone_," Kairi whispered without looking at him. She only just found interest in her shoes.

Riku didn't reply. He was too shocked to reply.

"RIKU, HE'S GONE!" Kairi screamed, tackling the silver-haired man to do the ground and sobbing on his shirt. Her red hair covered up most of Riku's face and he only just managed to breathe.

"Kairi…ugh…get off me!" Riku shoved her away, brushing himself off and immediately feeling guilty from his actions. "Kai, I'm sorry."

"Riku…Sora's gone…" she continued crying. They were softer now.

Riku sighed, and placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, "I know, Kairi, I know."

And they sat there for hours. Kairi was crying and Riku was trying to comfort.

* * *

"Ugh… stupid promises…stupid Cloud and his oh so beautiful girl…stupid fucking—hey, watch it!" Vanitas barked at the young man who had just bumped into him. He was disguised so no-one would know that this was their prisoner mingling with them. He had visited the laundry room and stole a hoodie with the number IX embroidered in silver at the back.

"Demyx? I didn't know you could be so tough!" the person he had bumped into laughed. Vanitas could feel his fists clenching underneath the long black sleeves of the hoodie. "And when did you get so small? I thought you were taller than me."

It was then Vanitas looked up and caught sight of a boy with golden spikes and cerulean blue eyes staring right into his amber ones. The boy gasped and leapt nimbly away from him, pointing a dark Keyblade at the stranger. "You're not Demyx," he growled. "State your name and business!"

Vanitas kept silent, amused by this boy's behavior. Then he smirked but it was not visible.

"Answer me!"

"Vanitas." A one worded answer could never have sounded so _boring_. "You?"

The boy lowered his Keyblade, relaxing a little. He then smiled at the stranger. "My name's Roxas. Are you a new member of the Organization? Why are you wearing Demyx's coat? Why do you look so sus—"

Vanitas interrupted him. "Cut the crap, kid and mind your own business." He pushed past him, ready to summon his own Keyblade if he dared interrupt his stride.

"Wait, Vanitas! I want to be friends with you!" Roxas suddenly exclaimed, causing Vanitas to stop in his tracks.

Slowly, he turned around to face him, face still hidden. "What in Hell's name is a friend?"

* * *

_I'm…I'm free…He…He actually killed himself…_

Naminé opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the new light that hit her eyes with a great force. She groggily sat up, squinting at her surroundings, wondering if she was familiar of the place.

She was not.

_Ugh...I feel so old…_

Cautiously, she stood up, her knees wobbling after so many days of not touching solid ground. She brushed off the dirt on her white dress quickly and walked forward, not really knowing where to go.

It was surprisingly light considering the time that was shown on a nearby clock. Night should've fallen by now but it hasn't.

Something tugged on her dress and Naminé jumped up in surprise. She looked down in fright but it was only a Heartless. Millions of them had kept her company during her days with The Organization. But there was something odd about this particular one…

Blue eyes? Hmm…

It sort of reminded her of…

"Sora?" she gasped, eyes widening. The Heartless nodded vigorously, confirming. "Geez, you look different…." Anyone could hear the heavy sarcasm in her voice. "Where are we?"

'Sora' led her to a patch of red and yellow flowers and using his pointed blue-black fingers, he drew on the soil. RADIANT GARDEN.

"Oh…so that explains the brightness and the flowers…" she thought out loud, nodding her head a few times. "Do you know anyone here? Have you been here before?"

The Heartless nodded, blue eyes blinking. Most Heartless had yellow eyes but 'Sora' didn't. He started to lead her into an alleyway with a staircase leading up to the Bailey. There was a door right in front of them and 'Sora' pointed towards it repeatedly.

Naminé knocked three times and then stepped back for an answer.

She only heard a voice. "Password?" It was male and quite monotonous. She heard a '_Hey, that's my line!' _and a _'Shut up, brat!'_ behind the door as well and she wondered who Sora's friends were.

"I said Password or else we will be obliged to terminate you."

Naminé had to think fast. She didn't know anything of a password and it seemed Sora didn't either.

"Password or—"

"Sora loves Kairi!" Naminé blurted out, covering her mouth afterwards. The Heartless emitted a low growl and scratched her on her bare leg. She winced but didn't say anything.

The door opened almost automatically as if it didn't even need a password. A man with brown hair and striking ice-blue eyes was glaring at her, arms folded and the most serious-looking face ever seen on Earth. _I bet my dad could be best friends with him…_

"I don't know you," he snapped, his stony expression still on his face. "Name?"

"N-Naminé…Strife?" she meekly replied, feeling small under his intense gaze.

"Age?"

"Seventeen…?"

"Why are you here?"

Ah, that was something she could certainly answer. "Well, Sora turned into a Heartless and I ended up here for some reason and he led me to where…we…are…now?" OK, maybe not.

"Where is Sora?"

Naminé pointed downwards and Sora The Heartless leapt up at the man.

"He sure looks like Sora…" he muttered and set him down gently. "This is Against Team Headquarters (A/N: couldn't think of a better name) and I'm Leon. Come inside and meet the rest."

Naminé followed Leon into the darkness, shivering from the cold. She wondered what would happen if they found out she was neither Against or Organization. Hell, probably.

* * *

Roxas met Saïx in the Grey Room. The older member didn't look too good. "Good—"

"You're late, XIII," Saïx cut him off, tapping his foot impatiently. "Reason for lateness is…?"

"I ran into someone and I thought he was a new addition to the Organization so I gave him a tour of the castle and he went out using the main exit, saying he was just taking a stroll," Roxas innocently and honestly replied.

Saïx grumbled but inside, the gears in his brain were working again. A new member he did not hear of? Strange… unless…

"We'll talk about this later, XIII. You are assigned to infiltrate the Against Team Headquarters. Axel went ahead of you – because you were late – but I'm sure you can catch up to him."

Roxas nodded and created a portal which he stepped through. He's never infiltrated before…but Axel said it was going to be fun.

_It was going to be fun._

* * *

** I dont know what to do with this story anymore. I've lost my inspiration and I dont really want to continue KillJoys (I'm probably going to delete it in a few days). I've got one more chapter planned and ready to be updated next week Sunday but that's all I've got, unfortunately. If someone could actually give me an idea, then PLEASE SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE. **

**Review...if you want. This one is not particularly my favourite chapter but who cares? Next chapter is Mission Infiltration...watev. There's probably only going to be 10 chapters plus an epilogue for this story. After that, I might start writing for other things like FF or Soul Eater or whatever. Thanks for the reviewers and readers who have stuck by this story from the very beginning...lol I sound like this story's going to die. I PROMISE IT ISN'T. I just need some inspiration...**

**see ya!**


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and the favorites! I promise, this thing won't die but KillJoys might. And to InFamous Arrogant Deviant, your ideas helped me A LOT. Seriously. I think I know what's going to happen in the next few chapters. **_

_**This chapter is the shortest of all the chapters but I think there's an important piece of information included within. (Thanks IAD.) **_

**

* * *

****Bad Memory**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simples._

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**_Walk casually, find a certain redhead._

Roxas cautiously looked left and right, checking for any suspicious civilians. Nope.

_Roll forward, past the flowers and check for any signs of human activity._

He crouched low, advancing towards the patch of bright red flowers and scoured through it all, checking for burnt leaves or anything related to fire. He didn't find any but he did find some act of human activity. RADIANT GARDEN was written in block capitals on the soil just in front of him. _Just a kid having some fun_, Roxas thought and proceeded.

_If there are no signs of a human passing the area, look for the opening of an alleyway and enter._

There – he saw – was exactly the opening he needed. Summoning his twin blades, he scooted over to wall, pressing his back against it and only moving his head if he needed to see if there were any people about. This was his first official mission in The Organization and he needed to get it perfect.

_Once you have entered the alley, look for a door that seems out of place. _

He spotted it immediately: a wooden door in an empty square. It was the only door in the are so he assumed this must be it. But where was Axel?

_If you do not have a partner for this mission, enter with caution. If you do, provide a strategic plan. If you have Axel as your partner and he is not there with you, continue the plan without him. He never does anything good anyway._

Roxas banished his keyblades once reassuring himself that there was no danger. The door was unlocked, much to his surprise. He wondered if the Against Team knew he was in the building and that got his blood pumping. He needed to be sure… What if the Against Team really knew he was here? Roxas shook his head, waving away that fact. He has to move forward no matter what.

_If someone catches you, game over._

The inside of the headquarters was polished but eerily dark and quiet. Candles burned everywhere and he was beginning to think this was some kind of over ground cave of some sort. The carpet was velvet red and he wished he could remove his boots just to feel the softness against his feet. The softness also reminded him strongly of someone's hands…

_So, please, try not to get caught._

He was lucky he had ditched his Organization hoodie before he set out for this mission. Otherwise, if someone did see him, he would die on the spot. The only thing distinguishable about him was his spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes… which is…basically everything about him.

_But, if you do, don't panic._

"Roxas?"

_Stay calm._

"Roxas, is that you?"

He could recognize that voice anywhere. Slowly turning around, he smiled. "Took you a while, Number VIII."

Axel waved it off. "Nah, it's just Axel, XIII." He walked over to him, arms swinging by his sides. "So…what are you up to?"

_Because this is basically the point when Axel becomes useful._

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. Aren't we supposed to infiltrate this place?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I…uh…I actually did it already."

Roxas' jaw dropped. His eyes were wide and disbelieving. "You…You stole my FIRST mission?"

_OK…maybe not…_

"Yeah, sorry. It's not that special anyway but it's still fun," Axel apologized (in his own way) and continued to lead Roxas back the way he came. "Besides, I saw four seriously hot chicks. Can you believe it? _Four_!"

Roxas sighed. It was typical of Axel to be talking so rashly about the opposite sex. "Whatever… Let's just go home."

_Axel may look like an idiot but he knows things. _

"Yeah…and I also saw your doppelganger." But he whispered that part so Roxas wouldn't hear. Who would actually want to hear that they have a doppelganger?

"So what did you find out, Ax?" Roxas inquired, silently opening the door back into the outside world.

_But he doesn't tell anything he knows to anyone so don't bother asking._

"There's a new recruit, I heard and basically she brought a Heartless. I heard it was important as well. Probably some kind of keyblade master turned monster."

Roxas nodded, uninterested. And he said it was going to be _fun_. "What else did you find out?" He extended his arm to create a portal that would lead them back to Never Was.

They stepped in, the portal instantly closing.

"Eh, nothing much. The new recruit's name is Naminé."

That sparked his attention…_and_ his memory.

_Anyways, have a happy mission (if Axel hasn't stolen it from you yet). __Demyx, IX._

* * *

Vanitas chuckled darkly as he fled from the silver castle. "Idiot…What an idiot." His voice became higher, as if imitating someone. "'_I want to be your friend!'_ Ha! Idiot."

He passed countless buildings with large colored windows and lampposts with dim yellow lights. This was the world he had been imprisoned in for so long. No wonder why. It was ugly.

Once he reached a dead end to an alleyway, he stopped and stamped on the concrete ground. The force of the stamp sent a single brick to rise, followed by several more until a huge black hole was formed on the ground. Vanitas' amber eyes lit up as he carelessly jumped into the bottomless abyss.

_Time to report to Master E…and find the Witch…_

…_But first…I'd like to visit an old friend… _

_

* * *

_

**So yeah. Who is this OLD FRIEND? And I forgot to add that when Vanitas first encountered Roxas, he was REALLY surprised. Sorry...a bit late but I DONT KNOW! stress is a silent killer. school + stress = murder. BIG TIME. **

**REview, please. Next update is next sunday. Bye!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Bad Memory**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simples._

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

Kairi heard the distant ringing of her phone. Her blue-violet eyes widened as she immediately sprinted up the stairs. That was Sora's ringtone for her…but Sora died…how? Kairi flung her bedroom door open and rushed to her bed, picking up her phone. She sat hastily down on the pink sheets and held the phone to her ear. "Hello? Sora?" she said, hoping it really was her best friend on the other line.

"_No, I'm Ventus, Sora's cousin_," the other line spoke. Kairi deflated immediately. She had never heard of this Ventus guy even though she was introduced to all of Sora's family during the summer holidays of the year passed. "_I called because Sora isn't here and I'm supposed to be visiting him. I'm lucky I got the keys otherwise I would've been stuck in the station for hours on end._"

Kairi tried to put some _cheer_ into her voice when she replied. "How–How did you get my number? Are…are you using Sora's phone?" She gripped the bed sheets tightly, refraining to let tears fall from her eyes.

"_Yeah, it was the first instrument of communication that I saw. I'm sorry if I bothered you in anyway,_" Ventus apologized. "_I'm a scientist, you see, so don't be surprised if I use scientific words from time to time!_" She could picture him smiling like mad. He just gave that sort of vibe to her.

"That's…great, Ventus," Kairi sighed in melancholy. _I wish Sora was back._

"_Feel free to call me Ven, all my close friends do._"

"OK, Ven. I need to go now," Kairi told him and she hung up before he could say goodbye. She grabbed the pillow beside her and hugged it, her shoulders shuddering uncontrollably as the tears released.

* * *

"My name is Naminé," said girl put a hand to her heart as she said her name. Sora Heartless scrambled to her side, squiggly antennas bouncing in a cute fashion. She bent down to scratch his forehead earning a purr in return.

"Well my name is the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!" a girl who didn't look much older than her somersaulted on the spot. She had her short black hair styled like a bob and a navy-blue headband with white stripes adorned her forehead. Naminé also noticed her weird boots which went up to below her knees. How could she tie that in five seconds? "I'm the best in the Against Team. I do everything!" she grinned cheekily.

"Naw, all you do is talk, brat," a man in his forties with ruffled blond hair and a cigarette stick in his mouth swiveled his chair around so as to face the blond witch. There were goggles on his forehead and he was wearing a blue shirt. "The name's Cid Highwind. I manage the technology around here and I build the gummiships." He saluted her once before going back to his computer, typing non-stop.

"Don't mind them," another woman sighed. "They're always like that. I swear they could be father and daughter." She gave a sad sigh here.

The woman had long dark hair reaching to the middle of her back and wine-red eyes. She was clad mostly in leather with a white tank top underneath and black sneakers for quick running. "My name is Tifa. It's nice to meet you, Naminé." She shook her hand whilst Naminé only stared at her with wide nostalgic blue eyes. They let their hands drop and Tifa turned away, no doubt to get back to work.

When Tifa had gone, Leon appeared from the shadows, arms crossed and lips in a frown. "Anyone seen Aerith?" he monotonously brought up.

Yuffie energetically nodded her head sending the tails of her headband flying. "Yeah she just went into the kitchen. But, Squall—"

"Leon," he interrupted, cringing at the name she gave him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, _Leon_. But anyway, _Leon_, shouldn't we be more worried about Roxas?" Yuffie rolled her eyes.

Naminé froze. _Roxas_. Sora seemed to have heard it too and he leapt unto Naminé's lap, his own eyes gazing into hers, telling her something, _urging_ her to do _something_.

"I know where Roxas is." Everyone turned to face her. Brown eyes, blue eyes, _all _eyes were on her now. Naminé hung her head, hesitating to answer. If she told them then wouldn't they be suspicious as to how she knew this information? She couldn't just tell them she used to work with the Organization…they would instantly suspect that she was a spy sent to collect info about the Against Team. Sora nudged her and that was all it took for Naminé to decide. "He's in The Castle That Never Was and he's being held hostage by the Organization…at least, that's what I've gathered but I might be wrong."

Silence. The only thing being heard was the odd sound the computer was making. Then:

"Hey, guys, I've just cooked some pie!"

Yuffie was the first to hear it. "Aerith!" she jumped over to wear the emerald-eyed brunette was standing. She noticed the steaming hot blueberry pie in her hands and she smacked her lips devilishly. "Mmm, you make awesome pies, Aerith…" Leaning forward, she attempted to snatch the delicious looking pie out of the other girl's hands but Aerith pulled back just in time.

"Later, Yuffie, everyone has to—ooh, who is this?" Aerith directed her attention to the newcomer. Her green eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "You…you look a lot like my friend."

Naminé gulped. This woman knows her father? Luckily, Leon saved the day for her. "This is Naminé Strife, Aerith. She's just been telling us where Roxas is although it is out of my knowledge that she knows this." Leon paused, eyeing the blond with – as she expected – suspicion. "Naminé, this is Aerith Gainsborough."

Aerith unconsciously handed the pie over to a glazy-eyed Yuffie who only drooled at the sight of the food. "Your father is Cloud Strife?" she went over and sat next to her, not even giving the Sora Heartless a second look. "He's alive?"

Naminé nodded once and then shrugged for the latter, answering both of her questions without a word.

"Who's your mother?"

She stiffened and shook her head.

"You don't know?"

Naminé bit her lip. She _did_ know but she wasn't going to tell her. She shook her head.

"Ah, OK, then. I'll leave you four to it. I better find Tifa." And she left, her pink and white dress billowing as she exited the room.

Once she was out of earshot, Cid took this golden opportunity to question her. "Do you know the Organization's main computer IP address?" he said with a gruff voice.

"Yeah but it's sort of strange, like, it doesn't have 32 numbers…it only has three letters," Naminé replied. "M. C. P."

"Master Control Program…" Cid whispered inaudibly. "Eh…I hate that bastard." He turned on his chair and continued to type once more. "The hardest virus to overcome. Lucky Sora and his wittle friend Tron managed to beat him up. I don't know why he's alive though…but I should've known…viruses never die."

The blond seventeen-year-old left him to his mindless muttering. "I used to work with the Organization but please let me finish," she quickly added when Leon scowled. "I never wanted to work with them, honest! They _forced_ me to…otherwise they would kill my father. I…I don't even know if he's still alive—but I know Roxas is." Naminé looked up and met with Leon's icy stare. "I swear on the existence of my mother that what I say is true." She clenched her jaw, determined to gain their trust.

Leon broke the stare-off, nodding. "Right, Team. New plan. Destroy The Castle That Never Was…no matter the cost."

* * *

Vanitas drifted in darkness, floating aimlessly in midair. This was his home. He was invincible with darkness by his side. On his left hand was his Void Gear keyblade and on his other, a yellow star that had mysteriously appeared during his journey in darkness.

When Vanitas woke up, he threw the star away in disgust and scorn. "What the Hell is this sissy thing?" he exclaimed and swam as far as possible from the bright object. It was contaminated with the light of another being and he needed to get away from it…otherwise it destroy his reputation and he would be known to Master Xehanort as 'the boy who touched a sissy star because he wanted to'. He could not risk that humiliation.

Once the star was away from his line of vision, he chuckled, nearing the source of dark energy where he would be transported back to his chosen destination. "Time to break that loser in." He smirked his usual smirk, lunging towards the portal with his keyblade – but when he finally surfaced to the real world, the star he had recklessly rejected was in his hand again. "Might as well keep it. Those pointy things could be useful," he shrugged.

Walking inside a single story house was strange. He was used to seeing spiders and cobwebs on the wall at Never Was Prisons not a stupid cheesy photograph of a boy who strangely resembles him a great deal. "I knew it," he scoffed as he held the frame up to his face. "_Everyone_ loves me."

_Clang!_ The source of the sound was coming from the kitchen. Vanitas readied Void Gear, getting into his battle stance. Amber eyes scanned the room cautiously. Nothing but a white sofa and other pieces of furniture. He took a step forward. He could _hear_ heavy breathing. Then he stopped and using his right foot, he pivoted slowly, facing the opposite direction.

A Roxas look-alike stood there, in front of him, own keyblade poised to hit him, cerulean eyes flaming. "Vanitas," he growled.

"Do you always have to stare at me like I just drowned your goldfish?" Vanitas snorted, copying Ventus' stance. "It's nice to see you again, idiot. So, having a good time hanging out with the kiddies?"

Ventus gritted his teeth. "Why are you here? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Vanitas laughed, and it was filled with the voice of insanity. "You used to be too broken to talk back, _Venny_." Amber eyes mocked the spiky blond but he ignored it. "Did you miss me?" Insert smirk here.

Ventus couldn't take it anymore. With renowned strength, he performed _Strike Raid_ with his keyblade but it missed him. His keyblade boomeranged back to him and he caught it with ease, dashing towards Vanitas.

Vanitas only grinned as he casually blocked the attack. "I could do this with one hand behind my back."

"I'd like to see you try!" Ventus' weapon clashed with his, sending sparks. "Why are you here?"

Vanitas melted to the floor, disappearing inside a pool of dark water. Silence. "Vanitas, you coward!" Ventus yelled, trying to provoke the prince.

"Right here!" Vanitas leapt from behind him, keyblade ready to slice him in half but Ventus sneakily dodged it. "Who're you calling a coward?"

"You!"

Clash. Ventus knew he was losing. It wasn't long before— "Aargh!" he fell to the floor, his kayblade casted to the side. It was too far for him to reach. He noticed that all the furniture had been ripped and smashed. Sora's mom was going to kill him when she gets home.

"Who is it now?" Vanitas asked, triumphant. He held Void Gear against his opponent's throat, threatening his life. "Hm?"

"You," Ventus answered, persistent. Vanitas pressed the blade harder until blood trickled down from the boy's neck.

"Now?"

"Why are you here?"

"I believe you have asked me that three times."

"Yeah so I expect an answer."

"Isn't silence enough to tell you I don't _want_ to tell you?"

"…No."

"Always so stubborn, Ven," Vanitas shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Shut up. Only my close friends could call me that."

"Oh? Aren't I your _best _friend?" he feigned hurt.

"Far from it!" Ventus got up hastily, pushing the edge of the blade away from him and sprinted towards his weapon. "Fourth time, Vanitas. Why. Are. You. Here?"

Vanitas banished his keyblade, raising his hands to the air. His real reason for coming was just to release some steam but if he used that as an excuse, he would only sound pathetic. "Have you seen a girl with blue eyes, blond hair and a white dress?"

* * *

Saïx knocked on the Superior's door urgently. After ten long seconds, it finally opened revealing his silver-haired master sitting at his desk, writing. "Superior, we have—"

"An intruder? Yes, I know," Xemnas unenthusiastically cut him off. "It appears to be Prince Vanitas of Darkness." He scribbled away on the piece of parchment before him, not bothering to look at his second-in-command.

"Prince Vanitas should be in prison! He has escaped?" Saïx inquired, incredulous. "Master Xehanort is arriving soon, what are we to do?"

"Leave the matter. We have other issues at hand."

"Like what?"

Xemnas raised his head. "Axel has reported that Naminé has joined the Against Team."

* * *

**OMG I DIED cos NO-ONE WAS GIVING ME COOKIES! :'( I'm joking, i just died and i'm REALLY SORRY! so i made this super long (i think. some people can never be satisfied with the length of a chapter) chappie as a gift of apology. PLEASE ACCEPT IT! **

**ooh, interesting cliffie there. and yeah, i suck at battle scenes...i hope i didn't do TOO bad... Dark Redemption by Terra ForceXIII has way better fighting scenes than mine. **

**OMGeez, i've got school tomorrow...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**One more thing: Is anyone buying Dissidia 012 Duodecim when it comes out or is it just me? and has anyone watched FF7: Advent Childen?**

**REVIEW and i'll upload the next chapter much quicker next time. :P**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Bad Memory**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simples._

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Xion knocked on her master's door three times and then waited, fiddling her thumbs nervously. Xemnas had called her for an unknown reason and she was afraid he was going to fire her after the incident involving the Prince of Darkness. The halls were empty, silent and white – like a sheet of blank paper. The only thing clearly seen was her black hair…and maybe her blue eyes too. Otherwise, everything was lost to the white.

"Come in, XIV." XIV? What? She wasn't part of the Organization…was she? Sure, she worked as their maid but…no way in hell did she do dangerous missions such as theirs.

Xion opened the door tentatively, her nerves racking tremendously. "Y-You called, Superior?" her voice was shaky and high-pitched. She really didn't want to be here. She opened the door more until she could see the golden eyes of Xemnas staring straight into her cobalt ones. Xion bit her lip. Was she in trouble?

"Come, do sit, Xion," Xemnas gestured to the velvet chair in front of his desk. "I have news for you."

Xion obediently sat herself on the chair, thumbs still twiddling. "W-What news, s-sir?" She gulped. Here it goes…

"You have been promoted." Huh?

Xion let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in and blinked. What? "S-Sorry?" Her mouth hung open, incredulous. Xemnas only nodded at her.

"You are now the Organization's Number XIV," he said, almost monotonously.

"H-How?" Xion squeaked, eyes darting to any part of the room except Xemnas. "I didn't do anything right."

"Don't be so surprised, XIV," Xemnas told her icily. Xion stopped inquiring and stayed silent. "Your first mission is only basic, if I do say so myself. You have XIII and VIII to help you execute it." Xemnas shifted in his seat, leaning backwards to rest his back as he continued lecturing the new member of his group of deadly assassins. "Do you accept it?"

She couldn't speak. _No, this is a joke. What have I done to deserve this?_ "I'm sorry, sir, for letting Vanitas escape." _There, I apologized. He can stop the joke. _Xion closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow.

None came.

"Vanitas has been taken care of. In fact, he might be useful to you. The question is: do you accept your mission?" Xemnas repeated, getting quite bored of the conversation.

The black-haired girl nodded once. _It's not a joke._

"Good girl, XIV," Xemnas praised her, an evil grin splitting his face. "I will have Saïx send you, Roxas and Axel to Radiant Garden, where the Against Team have their meetings. You do know of the opposing force, do you not?"

"Yes, I do know," Xion confirmed, gaining confidence. "What is the mission?"

Xemnas shuffled his papers. "Do you know the Witch who worked with us until some time ago?" he asked, eyes focused on his papers.

_I do._ "Yes. I think her name was Naminé. Her father is in one of the cells downstairs."

"Yes, yes," Xemnas replied. He put away his papers to the side, adjusting his lamp along the way. "That is the Witch. Sweet, stubborn, gullible…yet menacing and contains a huge darkness in her heart, waiting to be released. That is Naminé Strife."

"What do you want with her?" Xion cut in, impatient. She's heard of her alright. All the comments made by the other members about how they missed her, how they despised her, how useful she was to them. It made her feel _sick_ and so _envious_. The Witch had gone. Forget about her! Xemnas noticed her discomfort and smiled sickly. It looked unnatural on his face…so _disgusting _and alien. Xion held back a whimper.

"Follow Vanitas' tracks and make sure he does not get to the Witch. We have sent him a bright yellow star to act as a tracking device and VI is currently monitoring him. Here," he handed her a metal device. "This will help you on your mission."

Xion studied the mechanism he had just given her. It was small like a walkie talkie yet thick like those telephones in the olden days. There were three dots on the monitor, which was gridded and always being updated every second. The red dot was constantly moving towards the white dot which she guessed was where the Witch was but the red dot kept on stopping. The other dot, a blue one, remained in the same spot. _That's me_, she thought. "Is that all?"

"No," Xemnas shook his head. "When you get to him and Radiant Garden…" he trailed off, as if contemplating what he should say next. Xion waited with bated breath for the next statement. "Hmm…I guess one of you three will have to eliminate the Witch." Xemnas turned his eyes on her again but she had slid off her chair before she could freeze under his icy cold stare. Xemnas shook his head, disappointed. "The weak are useless," he said as he pushed the button on his desk that called for assistance, "but they are disposable."

The door opened and in came II, Xigbar. "Need help, Superior?" his surfer-accent cut through the silence. He noticed the girl on the floor and realized. "You promoted Poppet, didn't ya?" Xemnas nodded. "Ah, I get you. Clever little sneak you are, Superior!" And he disappeared into the whiteness of The Castle That Never Was carrying XIV on his shoulder.

The blue dot had moved forward.

* * *

Another cell door opened. Cloud opened his eyes and sat up, trying to see who the newcomer was through the darkness of the room. His Mako-infused eyes helped him greatly and soon enough, he was staring into another pair of Mako-infused eyes. Cloud froze and blinked. They were staring right into his. Who the hell…?

"That 'Living Legacy' thing I told you? That's shit. I'm still alive, Cloudy boy."

Zack…Zack Fair. "Zack?" Cloud's raspy voice replied. He was alive? But…he _saw_ him die. He could hear his old friend whistling.

"You really have been here long. It's a good thing I'm here to keep you company!" he could picture Zack grinning goofily.

"How did you get here? Why are you in prison?" Cloud snapped. His friend didn't deserve to be in this hell hole.

"Chillax, Cloud," Zack reassured him. "I'll tell you everything. We have plenty of time to spare." He chuckled, always the laidback SOLDIER. "I have news for you." He paused. "Don't you want to know what's happened to your wifey?" he teased.

Mako eyes shined brighter than ever before. "What happened to her? Is she OK? Where is she?" he breathed. He missed her. "Is she looking for me?" He was hopeful. _Please don't crush it._

"Cloud… she doesn't remember you _and/or _little Nami," Zack announced. His usually cheery aura had vanished, replaced by a grey aura of mourning. "She had an accident…right after you disappeared."

_No._

"As for me, well, I'm trying to look for my own wife!" Zack acquired his happiness once more. He explained that when he arrived at the church in Sector 5 to greet _someone special_ she wasn't there and he began to worry when suddenly two men: one with pink hair and the other with a huge tomahawk came in and grabbed him, thus ending up with him in a cell. "Have you seen Aerith?"

Cloud shook his head and even though Zack couldn't see him, he _felt_ it. "The last I've heard of her was in Radiant Garden with Leon, Yuffie and Cid…but that's it."

_Oh._

* * *

_Naminé_. _Ah, so you're the girl. _

Who are you? What do you want with me?

_Ooh, I didn't know you had such darkness! I guess you really are a Witch. _

Leave me alone! What do you want with me?

_I have news for you._

…What?

"Peek-a-boo."

Scream.

"Quiet down, hot stuff. They're gonna hear you."

"Who are you? Leave me alone!"

"If you want to know who I am, why do you want me to leave?"

_Inhale…Exhale…_

"Who are you?"

"That's more like it. You're coming with me."

Scream. "Let go off my hand!"

"Shut up, BITCH!"

Scream. Scream. Scream.

"FINE!"

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…_

"Who are you?"

Jingle. "Is this yours?"

Gasp. "My star! Where'd you get it?"

"It came to me." Jingle. "Come and get it!" Whoosh.

Silence.

Whoosh.

More silence.

The red and white dot had moved.

* * *

_Ring, ring…ring, ring!_

"He's not here," Kairi sighed, changing the channel on her television.

_Ring, ring…ring, ring!_

"Hello?" Kairi picked up Sora's phone. "May I help you?"

"_Kairi, I have news for you!" _Riku yelled ecstatically into her ear. She grimaced and rubbed her ear.

"What, Riku? And why call me on Sora's phone? I have my own!" the redhead huffed furiously.

"_Screw that! Leon said Sora is in Radiant Garden…but you're not going to like this part." _

"What?" Kairi jumped up, her face was one of disbelief yet hope. Sora was alive. She ran around the whole house, grinning from ear to ear. Up the stairs, turn left, into her room, jump on her bed, lie down, speak. "What?"

"_Sora's a Heartless…for now."_

* * *

**I think this chapter was full of crap and that I added TOO much dialogue. Oh, well. If I named this chapter, it would be 'I have news for you' mainly because that line has been repeated in every single scenario of this chapter. **

**I just thought of an ending to this story. Not sure if it's awesome, though... CHAPTER NINE WILL BE AWESOME. maybe...i haven't started it yet. LOL XD I'll need about 5 reviews to get my motivation going throughout the week. SO REVIEW! :) I'm kidding, you don't have to if you don't want to but it would really make my day if you do. **

**Bye, for now! :P**


End file.
